Previous LTE release programs (i.e., Rel-10 and Rel-11) have provided for a user equipment device, also referred to as simply a user equipment (UE), to simultaneously access multiple component carriers employing the same duplex mode. The available duplex modes are either time division duplex (TDD) or frequency division duplex (FDD) modes. For example, wireless network configurations employing TDD-TDD (or FDD-FDD) carrier aggregation (CA) allow a UE to access a primary cell (PCell) component carrier (CC) that provides non-access stratum mobility information and one or more secondary cell(s) (SCell) CC(s) providing additional data transmission bandwidth for the UE. In this example, the SCell would include the same duplex mode as that of the PCell.